1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit output drivers, and more specifically, to systems and method for breakdown protection for switching output drivers.
2. Related Art
For integrated circuit output drivers, the input voltage range may be higher than the voltage tolerance of the driver's constituent components. As integrated circuits decrease in size, the size of the constituent components accordingly decreases. With this size decrease, a corresponding decrease in the voltage tolerance of those components may also occur.